A Life for Love:story
by ukechii
Summary: Based on a poem I wrote. A sad tragedy caused by Sakura's breaking heart and Sasuke's cold attitude written from Sakura's point of view.
1. A Life for Love

A Life for Love

_I can't take it anymore Sasuke. My heart is broken and I can't stop crying. The pain doesn't stop and it only gets worse day by day, hour by hour. I'd rather die than keep feeling like this._ I think as I walk down the stone path. It's about midnight and the only light is from the full moon's light. Kunai in hand, I stop under the tree whose name I share. _Sasuke, please get here in time, get here before I break apart into pieces. Please, for once read my letter and come find me before it's too late for me to tell you again. Even if my cries fall on deaf ears, I will cry out for you still._ Then Sasuke appeared, slowly but casually walking down the moonlit stone path that is lined with the trees of which share my name.

"_Sasuke_…." I say just above a whisper as he looks up at me with those emotionless eyes. He looks up and his eyes wonder to the kunai in my hand. I stare at him, as his eyes slowly go up until they reach mine. He looks with just a small little flicker of concern held in the back of his black eyes.

"Hey."He said and the ache in my heart grows worse. It starts thumping in my chest like it wants to break free from all this torment. I've given my love to him so many times just to have him drop it on the cold ground and walk away again. This time, yes, this time he will notice me and he will be the one calling out for me

_I can't hold this in any more. I can't just keep living like this. He never notices me even when I put my life on the line. I wondered why over and over again until I finally found the answer. I lived all those times so now I must give a life for love. I'll do whatever it takes to hear Sasuke cry out for me, even if it's just once and even if I'll never be able to have him. If I can't have him, which I realize I never will be able to, then I don't want to go on anymore. _

I raise the kunai, eyes still locked to Sasuke. There might be something in those eyes but I'm in too much pain to see. I need to end it here and now. I take my last stance, and raise the kunai higher.

"_Goodbye…."_ I barely whisper the words, I see Sasuke take a step forward, eyes wide and arms outstretched but it's too late now. With all my strength I pull the Kunai towards my heart. First it burned, like my body was set on fire and I fell to my knees.

"SAKURA!" Someone's voice echoes through the wind but now it's my turn to ignore him. The burning subsides to a tickle as pink petals start to stain red._ I did it, it's over now. The pain is gone, the ache is gone, and I finally got what I always wished for. Sasuke cried out for me but he was too late. My broken heart had finally collapsed and I broke down but now am free._ I start to drift away, like I'm being pulled away. Now drowning in a pool of red as the kunai falls from my grip. Sasuke cries out again but I barely hear it. I feel arms wrap around me and a voice softly whispers in my ear.

"_Sakura, I love you."_


	2. Sasuke's Guilt

Sasuke's Guilt

Sasuke hasn't been the same since the death of Sakura. He had always pushed her away, never given her a chance. He had acted so coldly to her and now because of that, she's dead. And even though she was the one that held up the kunai, it was him that ultimately caused her death. If only he had let her know that he had loved her too, even if it was just a little bit then maybe, just maybe, she'd still be here. Why did it seem that everyone that cares about him ends up dead?

Ever since it had happened, he had locked himself up in his room and isolated himself. He didn't even bother training, he was lost by his own inner conflict between heart and mind. His heart ached but he just kept telling himself that she didn't mean anything to him even though that's a lie. Naruto wasn't much better off. He had trained so hard, pushing himself so much that he's currently unconscious in a hospital bed from draining so much chakra. Even Kakashi seemed a bit gloomy. Lady Tsunade took it pretty hard too, Sakura had been like a daughter (or granddaughter) to her so this was hard. Even Ino was being affected by this. You might think that since they hated each other so much, Ino would just jump at this chance to grab Sasuke but Ino and Sakura are, or were, like sisters. They wouldn't admit it to each other or anyone else for that matter but they really cared about each other and would watch the others back, even if they did appear as rivals. Surprisingly enough, Even the seemingly emotionless Shino Aburame was being even more silent and gloomy than his normal silent and gloomy self.

Sakura's suicide had taken a toll on everyone but not all of them had to feel the weight of guilt on their shoulders like Sasuke. None of the other's were the cause of her death except for the cold hearted Uchiha. How many times has she confessed her love to him? And how many times as he given her the cold shoulder? How many times has she tried to include him? How many times had he left her by herself? He couldn't count all the things he had done to try to keep her away. I guess it was because he's afraid to let anyone in because he thinks if he lets them it, they'll turn their backs on him. This secret fear is why he acts so cold, but now everything has changed. His attitude had made Sakura take her own life. How could he not have seen that coming? How could he not see what he was doing to her?

"Damn it!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall so hard that there is now a huge whole that goes almost all the way through to the other side. Then he got an idea that was very uncharacteristic of him. He decided to break his promise to his older brother, Itachi, and to follow Sakura. He wouldn't be able to bear this guilt; he could tell that he would never forget it as long as he lived so why not end it?

Sasuke now stood under the cherry blossom tree's on the same stone path that Sakura had stood under the moonlight just last week. He looked up at the sky, it wasn't a full moon but it still gave off plenty of light and the stars seemed to be shining brighter than usual, as if to welcome him to the sky. He found the spot where her blood had stained the ground, there was now only a feint trace of the stain left and if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't even notice it. He made sure to stand right where Sakura had stood and took out his kunai, but stopped when he felt like someone had put their hand on his arm, even though no one was around.

_Sasuke, please don't_

He heard the words whispered into his ear. He spun around but like he thought, there was no one there.

_Please don't do this because of me_

Sasuke froze, now he recognized the voice.

"Sakura?" He asked trying but failing to keep his voice from cracking. A tear ran down his cheek.

_Sasuke, don't cry_

The ninja wiped a tear from his eye and raised his head. Was he imagining this? He had to be, how else could he be hearing Sakura's voice? He had to do this quickly before his grief drove him insane. Raising the kunai once again and started bringing it towards his heart.

_Noooo!_

He froze just a moment before piercing his skin, now holding the kunai so the tip just barely touched his shirt. He hadn't imagined that, he had really heard Sakura's scream. He hesitated for a second and thought about what was happening. He wasn't one to believe in the paranormal so the kunai rose once again.

"Sakura." He whispered so it was almost like he mouthed the words. "This is for you." Then the knife went through and this time there was no hesitation. It went clean through and Sasuke fell to the ground with a tear running down his cheek and the slightest smile on his face as a single cherry blossom lands on his forehead, almost as if being kissed by it, and rain started to fall like the moon was mourning yet another tragic heart lost by the tangles of emotions called love….


End file.
